My Brothers Always Beside Me
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Leeteuk berpikir dia bukanlah hyung yang baik untuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tetap nggak mau membuat kedua adiknya itu khawatir. TeukHaeKyu fiction.. mind to RnR?


**My Brothers Always Beside Me**

**.**

**Pairing :: TeukHaeKyu (Leeteuk-Donghae-Kyuhyun)**

**Genre :: Brothership/Family**

**Rated :: K**

**Summary :: ~Nothing~**

**Disclaimer :: TeukHaeKyu is belongs to God. Yesung is mine and this script is mine too.. Hhehe**

**.**

**Requested by :: Vieh-chan a.k.a AkaiViehKawaii-011503**

**.**

**Kali ini requestan datang dari dongsaeng yg lain.. Ff brothershipnya TeukHaeKyu.. Seperti biasa.. Kalian yg kurang menyukai ff thena dengan genre ini lebih baik jangan dibaca. Aku ngg mau tanggung jawab kalau ada efek sampingnya, lhoo~**

**Ok! Happy Reading all**

**.**

* * *

><p>Leeteuk terlihat lelah. Bisa dilihatnya dari caranya memejamkan matanya sesekali di hadapan setumpukan berkas kerja yang harus di baca dan di tanda tanganinya. Wajahnya agak pucat dan dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang memang agak panas. Menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan besar memang menyusahkan. Meski sakit, ia nggak boleh bermalas- malasan.<p>

Direktur? Lalu kemana orang tuanya?

Keduanya bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya yang ada di luar negri. Dan perusahaan yang ada di Seoul kini dipegang oleh namja cantik itu.

Perlahan diliriknya jam tangannya sambil memijat pelipisnya sesekali. " Jam segini seharusnya mereka sudah pulang, kan?" Gumamnya sendiri sambil kembali membuka dokumen kerja yang lain dan dengan cekatan dan langsung di bacanya dengan seksama.

Brak! Hentakkan keras dari pintu membuat Leeteuk kaget.

" Hyung!" Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut ikal dan hitam langsung menyerobot masuk ke ruangan Leeteuk. Di tangannya membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Yupz.. PSP! Dan namja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun, adik bungsu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya kesal. " Ya, Kyu! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu? Kau membuatku jantungan tahu!"

Kyuhyun nyengir. " Aniyo, hyung.. Aku buru- buru." Kilahnya.

Melihat cengiran khas magnae itu, Leeteuk langsung tersenyum. " Nae, waeyo? Kau langsung kesini sepulang sekolah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Malam ini aku mau menginap di rumah Changmin, ya.. Kita mau battle kaset game terbaru yang dibeli Changmin. Besok kan hari minggu, jadi nggak ada masalah kan?"

Tatapan mata Leeteuk yang lembut berubah datar. Namun senyumnya masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. " Apa kau ingin aku membelikan kaset game itu, Kyu?"

" Ani. Aku akan bermain di rumah Changmin aja.."

Akhirnya Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali Kyuhyun dirumah malam ini. Ia ingin makan malam dengan kedua adiknya. Ya, kedua adiknya. Masih ada seorang lagi adik Leeteuk.

" Baiklah." Ucap Leeteuk akhirnya. Ia nggak ingin mengekang Kyuhyun.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung berdiri senang. " Ya, hyung! Gomawo! Aku langsung pergi ya.. Changmin sudah menunggu di loby! Sampai besok!" Ucap sang magnae cepat sambil berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk masih mencoba tersenyum namun setelah Kyuhyun keluar senyum malaikatnya memudar. Digantikan dengan senyum kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Ya, sebagai hyung yang harus membesarkan kedua adiknya, Leeteuk memang terbilang cukup membebaskan mereka. Dia nggak pernah melarang kedua adiknya melakukan hal yang mereka sukai. Itu semata- mata agar kedua adiknya nggak merasa Leeteuk terlalu mengekang mereka karena kedua orang tua mereka berada di luar negri.

Tapi.. Leeteuk pun ingin sebentar saja menghabiskan waktu dengan dongsaengdeulnya itu.

Trrrt.

Ponsel Leeteuk bergetar. Ada pesan dari Donghae, adiknya.

_Hyung, aku pulang telat. Ada tugas tambahan di mata kuliah musik. Mungkin aku akan menginap dirumah Hyukjae. Mianhae.._

Lagi- lagi Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Perlahan dijauhkannya map- map yang tadinya ingin deiselesaikannya dengan segera agar bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kedua dongsaengnya itu. Tapi sekarang ia berubah malas.

Ya, benar aja..

Buat apa ia mengerjakan tugasnya terburu- buru?

Bukannya kalau ia selesai cepat dan pulang semuanya sama saja. Kedua adiknya nggak akan ada dirumah untuk menemaninya. Jadi.. Nggak ada salahnya kalau dia juga menginap di kantornya sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae. Masih jam satu pagi. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor nanti pagi. Kamarnya.. Kosong.

Ne, Donghae sendiri kan yang bilang kalau dia akan menginap di rumah Hyukjae?

Kuambil beberapa pakaian kotor yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan dipinggir kursi belajarnya. Kumasukkan baju itu kedalam keranjang untuk pakaian kotor. Biar nanti pelayan yang mencucinya.

Kamar ini terlihat usang dan terlantar.

Donghae kecilku yang dulu selalu mengekor dibelakangku kini tumbuh dewasa ya..? Dia sudah berani melepas dirinya dariku dan melakukan hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan di jalannya sendiri.

_Flashback.._

" _Hyung! Aku ikut!"_

_Aku menoleh kearah Donghae dengan kesal. " Ya, Hae.. Hyung kan mau main bola sama Kangin-ah. Nanti kalau kamu kena bola dan nangis gimana?" Aku langsung bersimpuh dihadapan adikku yang sudah menangis itu._

_Kuusap kepalanya. Umur kami berbeda sampai empat tahun. Saat ini ia masih enam tahun dan aku nggak mau dia kenapa- napa kalau bermain denganku. " Lebih baik kau jaga Kyu dan umma, ya?"_

_Mata namja kecil itu semakim memerah. " Anio. Hae mau ikut hyung main. Huwee~" Dia sudah menangis dan ini yang paling membuatku nggak tahan. Aku nggak suka melihatnya menangis._

" _Ne, Hae jangan nangis." Kupeluk dongsaengku itu._

" _Ya sudah Teukie hyung. Ajak aja dia." Usul Kangin akhirnya._

_Aku menimang sebentar sedangkan kini tangisan Donghae sudah berhenti. Digantikan dengan tatapan penuh harapnya kepadaku. Sekali lagi, aku nggak menyukai tatapannya yang seperti ini. Karena itu kelemahanku._

" _Boleh, hyung?"_

_Setelah diam cukup lama kuputuskan untuk mengangguk._

" _Holee~ Hae main bola sama hyung!" Anak kecil itu langsung meloncat- loncat senang._

_Dengan segera kuraih tangannya dan menggandengnya berjalan dengan cepat. " Tapi Hae harus janji nggak boleh ketengah lapangan, ya.. Atau hyung akan marah sama Hae!" Tegasku sambil mengusap kepalanya._

_Donghae mengangguk polos. " Ciip, hyung!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku. Dan kelakuannya itu membuatku semakin gemas._

_Flasback end.._

Ya, Donghar sejak kecil bahkan sampai SD selalu mengekor padaku. Apa yang aku lakukan dan aku kerjakan semua ditiru olehnya. Bahkan sampai SMA dia juga masih suka bermanja padaku. Padahal masih ada magnae Kyuhyun dibawahnya.

Namun sekarang…

Donghae dongsaeng kecilku entah sudah hilang kemana. Digantikan dengan sesosok namja tangguh yang kuat. Meski begitu, aku tahu masih ada Donghae yang cengeng disana.

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar Donghae setelah merapihkan meja belajarnya dan menyerahkan setumpukan baju kotor ke seorang pelayan. Kali ini kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun tepat di samping kamar Donghae.

Kamar magnaeku ini jauh lebih rapih.

Ne, nggak ada pakaian kotor. Kasurnya rapih. Meja belajar dan tatanan bukunya semua sempurna. Itulah yang membedakan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Namun ada satu wilayah yang agak berantakan. Tepat diujung tempat tidurnya. Di depan sebuah TV flat 42 inch yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

Aku melangkah mendekati tv dan duduk dilantai.

Kupandangi berbagai kaset game yang berserakan disana. Nggak ada yang merapihkan. Kyuhyun akan marah- marah kalau ada yang menyentuh semua benda miliknya itu.

Ada Resident evil, Zombie, Virtual cop, Contra dan game kesukaannya Starcraft. Perlahan kuambil semua tumpukkan kaset itu dan merapihkannya. Setelah menyusunnya kupandangi setumpukan kaset game yang kini ditanganku.

Dulu.. Setiap aku pulang sekolah sampai kuliah malam, aku selalu menangkap basah Kyu yang begadang main game..

_Flashback.._

_Aku hendak masuk ke kamarku, hari ini aku pulang malam karena banyak tugas kampus yang masih ku kerjakan. Namun langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara bising dari kamar Kyu tepat disamping kamar Donghae._

_Kuputuskan untuk mengecek namja itu._

_Kubuka pintu kamarnya pelan dan kulihat namja itu tengah asyik di depan layar tv-nya sambil gelap- gelapan dan bermain Resident evil._

" _Kyu.. Kau nggak tidurku?" Tegurku lembut sambil membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun lebar. "Sudah jam satu pagi dan besok kau harus sekolah, Kyu~"_

_Kyuhyun mendiamkanku. Ne, begitulah Kyu. Jika sudah sibuk dengan PSP-nya, dia akan melupakan segala hal disekitarnya termasuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Kyu.." Ulangku lebih keras._

_Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya dan menatapku bête. " Hyung, waeyo?" Tanyanya cepat._

_Kini aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. " Tidurlah.. Besok kau harus sekolah dan ini sudah terlalu larut. Nggak baik begadang terus."_

_Kyuhyun cemberut dan kembali memankan Resident Evil-nya yang tadi sempat terhenti._

_Aku nggak suka kalau Kyu sudah bersikap egois seperti ini. Kuraih konsol PSP-nya dan dia dengan cepat langsung menekan tombol pause dan menatapku kesal. " Ya, hyung! Lagi seru!" Ucapnya._

_Aku mendelik. " Tidur atau PSP-mu aku sita.."_

_Inilah ancaman paling manjur untuk magnaeku. Kulihat Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya. " Aku masih mau main!" Serunya lagi manja sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke lantai. " Hyung.. Jebal.. Ya.. Ya.. Ya?"_

_Lagi- lagi dia mengeluarkan tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuatku luluh. Kedua dongsaengku sangat tahu dimana letak kelemahanku._

_Kuberikan lagi konsol PS-nya yang tadi kurebut dan dia kembali asyik bermain. Kupehatikan magnaeku yang kembali sibuk dengan gamenya itu. " Apa bermain game itu menyenangkan, Kyu?" Tanyaku pelan sambil memperhatikan beberapa kaset game yang berserakan di dekat kami._

_Kyuhyun nggak menjawab._

" _Kyu?"_

" _Ne." Jawabnya super singkat. Kulihat namja itu langsung nyengir. " Kalau hyung mau, ayo kita battle. Tapi aku yakin hyung akan langsung kalah sama aku." Godanya lagi sambil terkekeh meremehkanku._

_Aku tersenyum menatap kelakuannya. Perlahan kuusap kepalanya. " Aku mau ke kamar. Kalau nanti aku kesini kau masih belum tidur, aku akan menyita PS-mu." Ucapku sambil berdiri dan setelah aku yakin magnae itu mengangguk, aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya._

_Flashback end.._

Namun sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sedikit berubah. Lebih dewasa mungkin. Ya, Leeteuk! Semua nggak akan ada yang sama. Mungkin Donghae memang cengeng dan selalu mengikutimu dan Kyuhyun tetap sedikit manjamu. Tapi..

Itu dulu..

Namun setelah aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan. Semua berubah..

Sebagian waktuku kuhabiskan di kantor. Itu membuatku sulit memantau keadaan dongsaeng- dongsaengku. Aku nggak menyalahkan mereka kalau kini mereka agak menjauh dariku. Ne, itu semua salahku.. Mereka membuthkan perhatian. Appa dan umma nggak bisa memberikannya. Dan kini akupun nggak bisa memberikan perhatian penuh. Jadi wajar kalau mereka lebih merasa nyaman di luar rumah..

Setelah merapihkan game Kyuhyun aku kembali ke kamarku.

Jam satu pagi.. Tidur sebentar mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa lelahku.. Kepalaku semakin sakit. Sejujurnya beberapa hari ini kondisi tubuhku agak kacau. Kuambil botol obat penghilang rasa pusing dan penurun demam yang beberapa hari ini menjadi sumber tenagaku dan aku langsung menelan dua kapsul.

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku. Ya, istirahat… Ayo tidur Leeteuk..

Apa Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah tidur?

Kuharap begitu..

Ne, malam my dongsaengs..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Oy, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar. Ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Donghae berlari kecil menghampirinya. " Hyung?" Namja itu melirik jam tangannya. " Dari mana?"

" Aku semalam nginap di rumah Hyukjae. Kau dari mana?"

Kyuhyun diam memandangi Donghae. " Ya, hyung.. Kau nginap?"

" Ne. Wae?"

" Semalam.. Aku juga menginap di rumah Changmin.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandangi ke arah rumah besarnya. " Lalu.. Teukie hyung semalam sendirian, dong?"

Keheningan langsung meliputi kedua namja itu. Dan entah apa yang menghubungkan mereka, dengan langkah cepat mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyusuri ruangan menuju ruang keluarga.

" Teukie hyung!" Panggil Donghae.

" Donghae-sshi, Kyuhyun-sshi.. Leeteuk-sshi sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak pagi- pagi sekali." Jawab seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik jam tangannya. " Ini kan masih jam setengah delapan pagi. Padahal aku pulang pagi agar bisa sarapan bersama hyungdeul." Ucap namja itu. Nada kecewa terdengar dari suara bassnya.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. " Ne, aku juga.. Kan sudah lama kita nggak makan bersama."

" Teukie hyung terlalu sibuk.." Balas Kyuhyun malas. " Ya, sudah, hyung.. Aku mau tidur lagi aja." Magnae itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Donghae naik ke atas tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Dengan langkah malas, Donghae menyusulnya.

Namun tatapan matanya terlihat mengarah ke meja makan yang sudah terisi makanan. Sayangnya nggak satu orangpun yang menyentuh makanan itu.

.

~Kyuhyun pov~

Aku masuk ke kamar dengan perasaan jengkel. Ne! Aku kesal.. Bukan karena Teukie hyung sibuk dengan urusan kantor atau Donghae hyung yang sibuk kuliah. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang sepertinya membuat hyungku kecewa.

Tahu gini semalam aku nggak nginap di rumah Changmin..

Kalau aku tahu Hae hyung juga nginap, aku pasti pulang..

Kulirik PS-ku yang terlihat rapih. Seingatku saat kutinggalkan kaset- kaset gameku berserakan deh. Apa pelayan yang membereskan? Ani! Sudah kukatakan nggak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuh kaset gameku sekalipun benda itu berserakan di lantai!

Lalu..

Siapa?

Aiish.. Apa mungkin Teukie hyung yang membereskannya?

Teuki hyung…

Mian karena sebagai dongsaeng aku nggak pernah bisa berada di sisimu. Aku tahu hyung pasti sangat merindukan kebersamaan kita, kan? Nado, hyung.. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Hyung sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Dan disaat hyung ada waktu giliran aku atau Donghae hyung yang nggak bisa.

Menjadi dewasa itu.. Kadang nggak semenyenangkan yang kita kira..

~Kyuhyun pov end~

.

Donghae melangkah melewati kamar Leeteuk. Pintu ruangan itu agak terbuka dan entah apa yang menariknya, Donghae perlahan masuk ke dalam. Padahal Donghae bukan orang yang berani masuk ke dalam kamar hyungnya kalau hyungnya itu nggak ada di rumah.

Tapi kali ini..

Sesuatu seakan menariknya masuk.

~Donghae pov~

Kamar Teukie hyung benar- benar kamar dengan nuansa namja sejati. Berbeda banget dengan kamarku ataupun Kyuhyun yang masih kelihatan berantakan. Seumur aku mengenalnya, aku nggak pernah melihat kamar dan barang- barang Teukie hyung berantakan.

Kupandangi ruangan sedang bernuansa putih. Yupz, seprei, gorden jendela, selimut, dindingnya, atapnya, lemari pakaiannya. Semuanya berwarna putih. Hyung sangat suka warna putih. Sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat baik dan teduh bercahaya. Seperti malaikat.. Ne, namun ia nggak memiliki sayap.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur Teukie hyung.

" Jadi.. Semalam dia sendirian?" Gumamku sendirian.

Hyung pasti kesepian..

Aku tahu rasanya. Aku pernah sendirian di rumah.. Teukie hyung harus menyelesaikan bisnis di luar kota, Kyuhyun pergi berkemah dari sekolahnya. Dan saat itu Hyukjae atau temanku yang lain nggak bisa menemaniku.

Sendirian itu membosankan..

Pasti semalam Teukie hyung bosan setengah mati, deh..

Pandanganku tertuju pada sesuatu di atas tempat tidur Teukie hyung. Perlahan aku merangkak naik dan mengmbil dua benda itu. Dua botol obat?

Kubaca tulisan diatas botol itu..

Omona? Obat sakit kepala dan demam?

Tunggu! Apa Teukie hyung sedang sakit sekarang?

~Donghae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Kyuhyun sih seperti biasa, sudah sibuk dengan Playstation tercintanya. Namun nggak untuk Donghae. Namja itu masih sibuk dengan setumpukan buku mata kuliahnya di ruang keluarga.

Suara deru mesin mobil membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

Donghae langsung berdiri dan menatap lurus ke ambang jalan masuk ke ruang keluarga. Dan lima menit kemudian Leeteuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Melihat adiknya disana, senyum manisnya langsung terkembang.

" Hae.." Ucapnya. Bisa dibaca dengan jelas kalau dia merasa senang dengan melihat kehadiran dongsaengnya itu. " Kenapa masih disini? Kau nggak tidur? Sudah malam, lho.."

Donghae menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. Perlahan ia mendekati hyungnya. " Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya tanpa basa- basi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu tentu aja Leeteuk langsung mengerutkan keningnya. " Eh? Maksudnya?"

" Gwaenchanayo, hyung?" Tatapan mata Donghae berubah sendu. Ia bisa melihat tanda hitam di bawah lingkaran mata hyungnya yang berarti hyungnya sangat kurang tidur. Wajah Leeteuk juga agak pucat.

Leeteuk yang memang paham dengan arti tatapan mata dongsaengnya itu langsung mengusap kepala Donghae lembut. " Ne, dongsaeng.. Gwaencahan. Waeyo, Hae?"

" Hyung.. Sakit kan?"

Degh! Kali ini pertanyaan Donghae membuat Leeteuk terkejut.

Leeteuk buru- buru menggeleng. " Ya, Hae! Aku baik- baik aja, kok.."

" Kkajimael!" Bantah Donghae. " Hyung lagi sakit, kan? Aku lihat ada dua botol obat di atas tempat tidur hyung. Aku benar kan?"

" Ani." Leeteuk masih bersikukuh.

" Hyung~"

~_Niega animyeon andwae.. neo obsin nan andwae_~

Ponsel Leeteuk bordering pelan dan namja itu langsung mengangkatnya. Donghae terus memandangi wajah Leeteuk kalut. Leeteuk hanya bicara sebentar dengan raut wajah serius, dan setelah teleponnya mati dia kembali menatap Donghae.

" Ada sedikit masalah di kantor. Aku akan balik dulu.."

" Eh! Tapi hyung baru aja pulang! Hyung harus istirahat!"

Leeteuk tersenyum lagi. " Jebal, Hae.. Aku banyak kerjaan. Malam.. kau tidur aja duluan, yaa.." Senyumannya kini kembali menyimpan berjuta kesedihan dan kekecewaan besar. Sejujurnya kini kepala Leeteuk semakin terasa sakit.

" Ani!" Donghae langsung menahan tangan Leeteuk. " Kyu! Kyuhyun! Cepat kesini!" Panggilnya kencang.

Leeteuk bukan hyung yang egois. Ia diam memperhatikan kelakuakn Donghae sampai Kyuhyun datang ketempat mereka. " Waeyo, hyung? Ada apa nih?" Tanya si magnae bingung. " Lho, Teukie hyung sudah pulang.."

" Kyu! Bantu aku membawa Teukie hyung ke kamarnya."

" Mwo!"

Leeteuk sama terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun. " Ya, Donghae.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kubilang aku ada kerjaan tahu! Jangan kekanak- kanakkan begini, Hae.." Ucapnya mencoba selembut mungkin.

Namun sayangnya Donghae nggak perduli. " Hyung sakit dan harus istirahat!" Ia melirik Kyuhyun. " Kyu!"

" Eh.. Ta-tapi, hyung..

" Bantu aku!"

" Dong_" Belum sempat Leeteuk melanjutkan kata- katanya kepalanya langsung terasa semakin sakit. Ia jatuh bersimpuh sambil memegangi kepalanya. " Aishh.." Ringisnya menahan sakit.

" Hyu-hyung! Gwaenchanayo?"

Leeteuk nggak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Namun detik berikutnya tubuhnya langsung ambruk dihadapan kedua dongsaengnya.

" Hyung!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

" Hiks.. Hyung.."

Suara tangisan siapa? Ah.. Seperti suara Donghae..

" Bangun hyung…" Isakan itu kembali terdengar.

" Sudahlah Hae hyung.. Kata dokter kan Teukie hyung cuma kelelahan. Sebentar lagi juga bangun." Kali ini yang kudengar suara Kyuhyun.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan aku langsung mengerjapkan mataku karena cahaya terang seakan menusuk pandanganku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang pelan.

" Hyung bangun!" Kurasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang di lenganku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menatap ke samping. Kulihat Donghae tersenyum penuh kelegaan sambil terisak pelan. Yang tadi menangis.. Memang dia..

" Hae.. Kenapa menangis?" Tanyaku pelan. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan pusing sekali. Kusentuh pelipisku dan kupijat pelan. " Kepalaku kok sakit, ya?"

" Hyung tadi pingsan." Kali ini kulihat Kyuhyun duduk ditepi tempatb tidurku sambil tersenyum. " Hyung kelelahan dan akhirnya pingsan. Aku dan Hae hyung cemas setengah mati, tau! Lain kali jangan begitu dong!"

Aiish.. Aku malah diomeli dongsaengku sendiri.

Ah! Kantor!

" Aku harus ke kantor.." Ucapku sambil mencoba bangun dengan perlahan.

" Andwae!" Kedua dongsaengku serentak langsung mendorongku agar kembali berbaring. Kutatap keduanya heran. Kenapa mereka ini?

Kyuhyun yang menatapku paling tajam. " Uruan kantor serahkan ke Kangin hyung aja selagi bawahan hyung. Hyung izin nggak masuk sampai sembuh!"

" Jangan seenaknya, Kyu!" Omelku nggak terima sambil kembali bangun dan bersandar di pinggir te,pat tidurku. Mana mungkin seorang direktur izin hanya karena sakit. Itu konyol!

" Pokoknya hyung harus istirahat!" Donghae ikut menegaskan. " Hyung nggak tahu betapa cemasnya kami saat hyung pingsan dan baru bangun siang ini. Aku nggak mau hyung memaksakan diri. Kali ini hyung.. Turuti kami berdua.."

Aku diam memandangi Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Hyung macam apa aku ini? Aku malah membuat kedua adikku panik begini dan aku tetap ingin bersikap egois?

" Mianhae.." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

" Mianhae kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku nggak bisa menatap kedua adikku itu. " Karena aku bukanlah hyung yang baik. Aku menelantarkan kalian dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sehingga kalian seakan kurang perhatian. Mianhae karena membuat kalian cemas dan repot mengurusku semalaman. Mianhae untuk semua kesalahanku.."

Air mataku menetes.. Runtuh sudah pertahananku..

" Hyung ngigau ya?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuatku kembali mengangkat wajahku dan menatap magnaeku yang tengah tersenyum polos. " Hyung itu kakak terbaik!"

" Ne, hyung.." Kurasakan Donghae mengusap punggung tanganku pelan. " Jangan bicara begitu. Seharusnya aku dan Kyu yang minta maaf karena selama ini seenaknya aja melakukan hal dan membiarkan hyung kesepian. Hyung pasti merasa sedih kan.."

Ternyata.. Mereka bisa merasakannya juga?

" Hae hyung benar." Ucap si magnae. " Karena itu mulai hari ini sampai hyung kembali sehat, mari kita habiskan waktu bersama. Kita bertiga aja.. Anggap aja sebagai tebusan karena kita jarang ngumpu bertiga.." Aku melihat cengiran khas Kyuhyun di wajahnya..

Donghae ikut tersenyum. " Mulai sekarang juga hyung jangan memendam semua sendirian, ya.. Ceritakan dan bilang aja kalau hyung butuh kami. Kami kan selalu ada disisi hyung.."

Aiish.. Aku nggak sanggup lagi..

Air mataku sudah mengalir lagi. Kututup mulutku agar isakanku nggak terdengar. Disaat begini, aku merasa akulah yang kecil dan kekanak- kanakkan. Kedua dongsaengku bahkan bisa bersikap dewasa begitu.

Kau benar- benar payah Leeteuk..

" Bagaimana kalau kita pergi liburan sebentar?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

" Good idea, magnae!" Balas Donghae cepat. Ia kembali menatapku girang. " Hyung setuju kan?"

Kuanggukan kepalaku pelan. " Sesuai keinginan kalian.." Jawabku sambil mencoba tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku.

" Ya hyung! Gomawo!" Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung memelukku. Aku balas memeluk kedua adikku itu sambil tersenyum.

Selama ini aku berpikir dalam lingkup pemikiran yang kecil. Aku selalu ada untuk mereka disaat mereka membutuhkanku. Dan itu juga artinya mereka selalu berada di sisiku disetiap saat aku butuh mereka, kan..?

Kami bersaudara dan saling membuthkan satu sama lain..

Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir kalau aku bisa menanggung semua sendirian.

Donghae.. Kyuhyun.. Hari ini kalian kedua dongsaengku mengajarkan hal yang akhirnya aku pahami sebagai seorang hyung. Yah, hal mudah memang.. Dan itu adalah bahwa kalian, dongsaengku.. Akan selalu berada disampingku…

Gomawo…

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ne! Selesai!

Gimana ceritanya Vieh dan all readers yang terhormat? Kurang bagus, kan? Jeongmal mianhae~ Tolong jngan marah pada saya.. Hhehe

Nah! Pastinya akan ada sangat banyak typos dan semacamnya. Dimaklumi, yaa.. Karena author lagi malas mengedit- edit fict ini yah beginilah jadinya. Mohon dimaklumi!

Yappy..

Aku nggak mau banyak bacot ahh..

REVIEW PLEASE! Khusus buat Akai-chan.. Anda wajib ripiuw karena cerita ini untuk anda! #plakk

hhaha


End file.
